


Three-to-Play

by unkindravens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Name Calling, Face-Fucking, Multi, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, sexual name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: Patrick's three-way fantasy comes true with David and Jake.
Relationships: David Rose/Patrick Brewer/Jake
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	Three-to-Play

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Does what it says on the smut tin.
> 
> (Written before "The Wingman" because I'm a goddamn visionary.)

“What about Jake?” David suggested.

“Stevie’s Jake?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t think she has him on fuck retainer anymore, no,” David said.

Patrick laughed. “You think he’s a good idea?”

They had just closed the store and David was standing behind Patrick, arms around his waist, pressing his hips against Patrick.

“You’d like him,” David said. “He’s not the brightest, but the man can fuck.”

“I think… I would like that,” Patrick said softly.

“Yeah?” David’s mouth was against Patrick’s ear.

“Can you, um, talk logistics with him or whatever? You know what I want.”

“Yes, if he’s into it I will talk sex logistics with Jake.”

“Thanks,” Patrick said.

Holy shit.

***

Patrick, David, and Jake sat in Jake’s living room, drinking wine.

Jake sat down next to Patrick on the sofa. He rubbed Patrick’s neck.

“You still good with this?” he asked.

Patrick nodded. “Yep. Yeah.”

Jake stood and held out his hand. Patrick took it and let Jake pull him into a kiss. Patrick opened his mouth and Jake’s tongue was immediately against his. Jake put his hands on Patrick’s hips, slipping just a bit beneath Patrick’s sweater, and Patrick wound his arms around Jake’s waist. It was incredible, different than kissing David, but good. Very good.

David kissed the back of Patrick’s neck. “This is all for you,” he murmured.

Jake pulled back and took Patrick’s hands. “Just for you.”

Patrick nodded. He wasn’t able to do much beyond nod and all they’ve done is kiss.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Jake kept Patrick’s hand in his and led him to the bedroom. David followed.

Patrick sat on the end of the bed and looked at David and Jake. Patrick had to admit, Jake really was gorgeous. Two beautiful men stood before him and he had no idea what to do.

“You want us to take our clothes off?” David asked. That’s right, David could read Patrick’s sex brain. That’s handy.

Patrick nodded.

David and Jake started removing their clothing and Jake nodded at Patrick. “You too.”

Patrick stood on unstable legs and took off his sweater. David helped him with his jeans. In moments they were naked. 

“Get on the bed,” David said. “On your knees.”

Patrick obeyed and was rewarded with David’s mouth on his. Jake crawled behind him and rubbed Patrick’s shoulders, kissing down his spine. Patrick leaned into him and Jake slid his rough hands around Patrick’s torso and over his nipples. Patrick groaned into David’s mouth. Jake rubbed and pinched Patrick’s nipples until David took his mouth away. Why did it go away?

David looked over Patrick’s shoulder and nodded at Jake. He told Patrick to back up to kneel at the head of the bed.

David and Jake slid on their stomachs so their mouths were positioned on either side of Patrick’s dick.

Jake took Patrick’s head in his mouth. David kissed along his shaft, both looking up at Patrick.

Jake popped his mouth off Patrick to give David a turn. David took him all the way down his throat. Once, twice…

They changed again and he was entirely in Jake’s mouth.

David reached for his own dick. “Fuck.” He watched Jake move up and down Patrick’s cock.

Jake moved away again and then, Jesus, his mouth and David’s were both on him, kissing and licking the sides of his dick.

The rest was a blur.

David and Jake kept taking turns sucking Patrick. David’s hand was on the base of Patrick’s dick as Jake’s mouth moved around him. David had Patrick in his mouth and Jake’s hand was on his balls.

“He tastes so fucking good,” Jake said.

“Doesn’t he?” David said.

Jake rose to his knees and ran his hands up Patrick’s arms. “And he’s so fucking beautiful.” He kissed Patrick, biting his bottom lip. “Want my cock in that beautiful mouth.”

“Patrick, is that something you’d like?” David asked. Patrick’s eyes were wide, staring at Jake as he nodded.

David and Jake rose to their knees and Patrick sunk onto the bed, bracing himself on his forearms, rubbing his dick against Jake’s sheets.

Jake was big. Bigger than both David and Patrick. It was intimidating, but Patrick managed to press on and take Jake into his mouth. He wasn’t circumcised like David, so that’s different too. Not bad, just different.

“God, that feels so good, Patrick,” Jake said. “So good.”

Patrick sucked Jake’s dick and David touched the back of his head.

“You can do better than that,” David said and pressed Patrick further onto Jake, making him take even more in his mouth.

David was right. He was going to make both of them so happy. So impressed.

Patrick slowly took all of Jake in his mouth. All of him.

“Jesus,” Jake groaned. “Not a lot of guys can do that. Shit, it feels so good.”

David’s pulled Patrick’s hair and took him off Jake’s dick. Patrick whined.

“Don’t worry, baby.” David turned Patrick toward him. “Here you go.”

Patrick eagerly swallowed David all the way down. He felt starved. Jake ran his fingers down Patrick’s back and Patrick let go of David’s dick and took Jake’s back in his mouth. His pre-cum was saltier than David’s. Patrick moved his mouth to Jake’s balls. They were smooth while the rest of Jake was hairy. Not as hairy as David. Still, though… 

“What do you want now, Patrick?” David asked.

“This,” Patrick answered without thought, “this forever.”

David laughed. “Okay, love your enthusiasm, but is there something else you’d like to do, maybe have Jake fuck you? You can still suck my cock, promise.”

Patrick looked up. “Yes. Please.”

Jake pulled Patrick to him for a messy kiss. “I know I’d like that. How do you want to be opened up for me? Who do you want where?”

Patrick glanced at David who nodded. Jake flicked his thumbs on Patrick’s nipples while he waited.

“I want to eat you out,” Patrick answered, “while David opens me.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jake said. “Let’s go.”

Jake laid on his stomach and Patrick moved up to his perfectly round ass. David positioned himself behind Patrick and he heard the snap of a lube bottle.

David nuzzled his nose against Patrick’s. “Go ahead, taste him. Make him feel good.”

Patrick took a deep breath and ran his tongue along Jake’s ass, between his cheeks. He licked around Jake’s hole and David pressed a lubed finger against Patrick’s. 

Patrick licked and sucked and when David put a finger in his ass, Patrick pressed his tongue inside Jake. Jake made nonsensical noises into a pillow, pushing against Patrick’s mouth. Patrick pushed against David’s finger.

David added another finger, slowly sliding them nearly all the way out and back. Patrick plunged into Jake over and over. He slammed himself against David’s fingers, who blissfully took the hint and added a third finger.

Patrick sloppily fucked Jake with his tongue, faltering when David hit his prostate. His mouth in a man’s ass with David’s fingers in him. Excitement rushed through him like a cold wave and he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive. He felt a fourth finger from David. He might not survive, but…

“David,” he said, resting his head on Jake’s ass, “can I get fucked now?”

“Jake?” David asked.

Jake sat up and looked at Patrick, stroking his own dick. “Ready when you are.”

“I’m ready.”

David laughed and pet Patrick’s head. “We know you are. Get on your hands and knees.”

Patrick obeyed, positing himself in the middle of the bed, arching his back to display his ass.

Jake shuffled behind him and ran his hands down Patrick’s sides. “Fuck you can eat ass. Now I’m going to fuck yours. Is that what you want?”

Patrick whimpered and nodded. How many times did he have to say it?

David knelt in front of Patrick, kissing him while he heard a condom wrapper tear behind him. Jake covered Patrick’s hole with lube and pressed his dick against him, but not yet inside.

David straightened and stroked his cock in front of Patrick’s mouth, just out of reach. He whined again.

“He’s so needy,” David said, almost apologetically. “Look how desperate he is to get fucked while he chokes on my dick.” David and Jake scratched their nails across Patrick’s back. “Let’s give him what he wants.”

Jake pressed himself inside Patrick. He drove through his muscles and held, letting Patrick adjust. Patrick concentrated on relaxing around Jake, which only made it difficult to relax. Where was David?

David pushed his cock against Patrick’s lips. Patrick took David in his mouth, sucking hard so David won’t take his dick away again.

Jake’s hands ran up Patrick’s thighs to his hips. He started a somewhat gentle thrust, easing him into it.

David’s dick was in Patrick’s mouth where it belonged. Sometimes he thought about old Patrick. That Patrick who’d never even kissed a guy. He’d discovered so much since then. He loved sucking dick. David would sometimes swat him away just so he could have a turn with Patrick’s dick. Especially the early days in the stockroom when he was amazed by the feeling of David in his mouth, by the taste. David filled his mouth and, after some serious practice, he filled Patrick’s throat. David felt smooth and heavy and his life was changed the first time Patrick ever got David in his mouth. Past Patrick was so sure about everything; that he knew what he liked. But now all he wanted was this.

David ran his hands over Patrick’s hair, letting him set the pace. Jake was still slowly thrusting into him. He reached around to Patrick’s dick, stroked him gently, then let go. Patrick’s legs shook.

“Doesn’t he look beautiful like this?” David asked.

“Looks like he belongs here,” Jake said.

“Oh, he does.”

“His ass feels so good,” Jake said, tightening his grasp on Patrick’s hips. “So tight for me. You’re a fucking lucky guy to have this waiting for you at home.”

“I really am.” David slowly moved his hips. “I had to share so someone else could experience that ass. I needed to see him like this, filled with cock.”

Patrick thrust against Jake, who laughed. “You want it harder, gorgeous?”

Patrick moaned on David’s dick.

David put his hands around Patrick’s face. “Hold still, baby,” he purred. “We’re gonna fuck you how you want.”

Patrick took a deep breath and dropped his mouth open and loosened his throat. David, not wasting a second, did just what he said he would; he held Patrick’s head still and fucked into his mouth.

Jake pulled nearly all the way out, then slammed into Patrick. They drummed into Patrick on opposite beats, so he was swaying back and forth, from dick to dick. Jake hit deep inside him, filling him just this side of too much. David smacked the back of Patrick’s throat.

With each knock of their dicks, each moan, Patrick felt proud. David glided down his throat and Jake buried himself in Patrick’s ass and Patrick took it. Open for use. Ready to serve.

Suddenly, his ass was empty. Patrick whined around David and he moved away too. Why?

“I need a second,” Jake said, “or I’m gonna come in that little ass of his.”

“Patrick. Patrick, hey.”

He looked up at David, who looked kinda hazy.

“Lie down on your back, you’re getting wobbly.”

He collapsed on the bed and turned over to see David and Jake sitting next to him, dicks hard and dark.

Jake stroked Patrick's legs. “He’s so fun to play with.”

“He is,” David agreed. Patrick lazily watched David as he spoke. “You even get to finish on him. He loves that.”

“Is that so?”

“Loves being covered in cum.” David looked down at Patrick and stroked his cheek. “You’re a little cockslut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Patrick rasped. He looked between Jake and David. “Yes.”

“Do you want to be covered in my cum?” David prodded.

“Want you to come on me,” Patrick murmured. “Jake.”

“Jake’s gonna come on you too?” David asked.

“Yes, please.” Patrick heard his voice boarding on blubbery. “Need it all.”

“Here’s a taste,” Jake said, leaning over Patrick with pre-cum beaded on his cock. Patrick took half the length in his mouth, his tongue flicking over the tip.

“You _are_ hungry,” Jake said with a laugh, pulling away. “Let’s make you nice and full.”

David knelt behind Patrick and arranged him with a pillow beneath his hips and his head on David’s knees. Jake put on a fresh condom and generous lube. Patrick let his legs drop open.

“Already such a mess,” Jake said, swiping a finger across Patrick’s exposed hole. “You love this, don’t you?”

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He planted his feet further apart on the bed. “Please,” he whispered.

Jake lifted Patrick’s knees and passed them to David.

Patrick opened his eyes and looked around wildly, waiting for something to happen. It had to.

Jake smiled at him. “Deep breath.”

Jake swept into him and Patrick whimpered, hands flailing, until he found David. Patrick stretched and bit his nails into David’s sides.

Jake slid his hands beneath Patrick’s ass, hoisting him above the pillow. He snapped his hips against Patrick’s thighs, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Patrick couldn’t feel anything except that one point of light in his body. Everything brightened until Patrick saw what was going to happen. He was going to come, and David hadn’t said he could yet.

“David,” he croaked, slapping his side, “I’m gonna come.”

David looked at Jake and he slowed his movements, resting Patrick on the pillow.

“Should we let him come?” Jake asked, dick buried and grinding inside Patrick.

“You think he’s earned it?”

Jake looked at Patrick. “You think you deserve to come?”

“I…” was this a trick question? What was the right answer? He wanted to and he’s been good…

“I think,” David said with a chuckle, “that Patrick says yes.” Patrick frantically nodded.

David let go of Patrick’s legs and hefted Patrick entirely on his lap. Patrick had a good view of Jake and could look at David above him. Jake took hold of Patrick’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He charged into Patrick again.

David’s dick was right there. Patrick strained his neck, trying to capture it, but fell short each time. David’s big hand stroked it, keeping it away from Patrick.

“Focus on Jake,” David said. “How good he feels inside you. He’s huge, but you can take him anyway, can’t you?” Patrick nodded. “That’s right. You took our dicks so well. Let us stretch out your mouth and your ass.” David’s fingers traveled along Patrick’s arms to his chest. He pinched Patrick’s nipples. Patrick arched his back, pressing into David’s hands.

“Christ, look at you go,” David purred. “I love watching you get fucked.” Patrick gripped the sheets.

“Grab your dick,” David told Patrick. “I want to watch you come while another man pounds into that ass. That ass that belongs to me.”

Patrick’s hand flew to his dick and rapidly jerked. He was beyond going slow, delaying anything.

David playing with his nipples started an electrical storm in his head. He felt like he was falling despite being held by two men. He couldn’t think and he couldn’t stop falling.

Why was he falling? Oh.

“I’m gonna come.”

“Do it,” Jake said. “Wanna feel you come around my dick.”

“Go ahead,” David said.

Patrick felt like he was falling into his hand, landing back inside his body as he started to come. The sound he made didn’t sound like him. His cum flew across his abdomen and chest. He kept stroking himself, finding more, coming more.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Jake breathed. Patrick felt his ass pulse around Jake’s dick. Everything was pumping, pulling him inside out.

“Patrick,” David said, petting the sides of Patrick’s head. “Easy, you’re okay. Just breathe.”

David rested his forearm across Patrick’s chest, pulling him close. His other hand kept stroking his hair.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” David told him. “Now Jake’s gonna come on you, just like you want.”

He relaxed against David. David sounded so proud and Patrick was so happy.

Jake pulled out of Patrick and whipped off the condom.

“Look,” David told him. Patrick watched as Jake came, covering Patrick, making him twice as wet.

“That was so fucking good,” Jake said. He smiled at Patrick “Two down,” he looked at David, “one to go.”

David carefully traded his knees for a pillow beneath Patrick’s head. He held his dick above Patrick and he surged up to take it. Patrick groaned and pumped David’s dick with his lips. Things had felt like they were getting out of control, but this, this was familiar. This was good.

David pulled out of his mouth. “Are you gonna come on me?” Patrick whispered.

David nodded. “Of course. I know you need it.”

Patrick nodded.

David knelt next to Patrick, hand quickening on this shaft and Patrick watched, transfixed.

“Fuck!” David yelled. He shot heat on Patrick. On his face, his chest.

David fell on the bed next to Patrick. “Holy shit,” David said through gasping breaths. “That was incredible.” He pressed a gentle kiss against Patrick’s forehead. “You were perfect.”

Jake sat on the opposite side of Patrick. He dragged his fingers through the cum on Patrick’s chest, mixing it together.

Jake pressed his fingers against Patrick’s mouth and he sucked, licking between and around each finger.

“That’s what you’ve been wanting, isn’t it?” Jake asked.

Patrick nodded.

David leaned on his elbow and licked from Patrick’s navel to his throat and kissed him, rolling the collected cum into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick swallowed. He scooped some up with his own hand and dribbled it into his mouth.

“Can’t get enough?” David asked with a lopsided grin.

Patrick shook his head.

“Good,” David said, “because you’re going home like that.”

David hopped off the bed. “Just give me a minute to freshen up.”

He went to the bathroom and Jake to the kitchen, leaving Patrick alone. The sheets were damp with sweat and the smell of cum rose from his skin. It was for the best he didn’t have to move.

Jake handed him a bottle of water and helped him sit up.

“You good?” Jake asked. Patrick nodded.

David walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed. He cocked his head toward the bathroom behind him. “Go pee,” he told Patrick.

Patrick obeyed and let David help him get dressed and finish his water.

David ran a hand down Patrick’s soft tee. The fabric stuck to his skin. “So dirty,” he whispered in Patrick’s ear, breath hot. He wrapped him in a navy hoodie.

He put his left arm around Patrick’s waist and held his right hand out to Jake.

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” he said. 

“Thank _you_ two.” Jake stepped closer and put one hand on David’s shoulder and the other on Patrick’s.

“Okay, time to go.” David said, shrugging away his hand.

“Thanks,” Patrick murmured. He took David’s hand and followed him outside.

David pressed him against the car. “You have a good time?”

“Yeah.”

“You tired?”

Patrick nodded. “Tired,” he repeated.

David opened the passenger door for Patrick. “Let’s go. We can pick up dinner on the way.”

David placed their to-go order at the cafe counter. When Twyla asked Patrick if he was okay, slumped against David, David told her he’d just picked Patrick up from the gym, rough workout.

The cafe was full with patrons in booths and at tables.

“They have no idea,” David whispered against Patrick’s ear, “that you’re covered in cum right now. From three people.” He licked behind Patrick’s ear. “No idea how filthy you really are.”

Twyla presented them with two bags. “Thanks, Twy. Patrick’s very hungry from his workout.”

“Oh, well relax and make sure you get plenty of fluids,” Twyla said brightly.

“Will do!” David told her.

He led Patrick out of the cafe, to their car, to their apartment, and to the shower. David slowly washed Patrick while fluttering kisses on his cheeks, nose, eyes, chin. He plopped Patrick on the couch to eat his sandwich, with plenty of water. He fed Patrick a generous slice of chocolate cake, taking only one bite for himself.

After a couple hours of garbage TV, David tucked Patrick into bed and snuggled in next to him.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said sleepily. He wanted to say more, but his heavy limbs curled against David and he fell asleep.


End file.
